


A Nice Walk

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #681: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - The Burrow.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #681: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - The Burrow. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Nice Walk

~

Arching his back, Harry took Severus deeper. 

Severus, behind him, moved in and out rhythmically. He’d already lasted longer than he’d thought likely, so as his movements turned rough, he knew he was close. 

Harry came, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle his cries, and that was it. With growl, Severus shuddered, pouring himself into Harry. 

“Wow,” Harry whispered after they’d caught their breath. “Guess you liked my idea after all.”

Severus snorted. “Obviously.” He sniffed. “While the Burrow’s shed isn’t the most romantic place to fuck, I can be…flexible.” 

“Yes,” Harry agreed, kissing him. “You can.” 

~

As they approached the Burrow, Harry said, “So, what’s our story?” 

Severus smirked. “You mean we’re not sharing your fantasy about fucking in Arthur’s shed?”

“Er, no thanks.” Harry grinned. “And it’s not as if you argued.” 

Severus snorted. “It involved fucking. Why would I argue? I’m no fool.” 

Harry laughed. “Point. Anyway, maybe no one noticed we were gone.” 

Severus suspected very little happened in the Burrow that Molly didn’t notice, but, allowing Harry to keep his illusions, he said nothing. 

“There you are,” said Molly when they walked in. She hummed. “Nice…walk?”

Harry blushed. 

Severus smirked. “Quite.”

~


End file.
